It Was Always You
by 4catwoman23
Summary: Bering and Wells, snagging, tagging, and... arguing?


**Rating:** K

**Spoilers:** Sort of. References up to Reset. If you squint, you might catch them.

**Note:** Brief angst. Not much, so don't worry. When have I ever **really** mistreated our girls? It might be a little saccharine for some people's tastes. I know it's a bit sweet for me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Infringement is not intended, if you think I am infringing just send me a cease and desist email. Toys go back in the box when I'm done, check.

**A/N - Unedited because that's how I roll. Deal with it. Title came from a twitter request as I was drawing a blank on a title. I know, shocking that I could not come up with a witty title. **

* * *

Helena dropped the artifact in the bag and turned her head away from the sparks that it caused. Looking at Myka, she offered her the bag, "Here darling, snagged and bagged. It just needs the tagging."

Myka's green eyes narrowed, "Why do I have to tag it?" Her tone was slightly annoyed as she removed her hands from her pants pockets and reached for the bag.

Helena looked at her in alarm, "What's wrong?" She pulled back the slim hand holding the bag, keeping it just out of Myka's reach. "I thought you wanted it when we were done with it."

"Fine. Give me the damn thing." Myka snarled.

Pete looked back and forth between them, he'd never seen them argue before. Where did this sudden tension come from? If he didn't know better he'd think they were having a lovers quarrel. Usually when Myka looked at him that way he gets punched in the shoulder. Looking at H.G. he noticed her jaw was clenched, the last time he saw that she had a tesla to his head. Thinking to himself that this might be a good time to leave, knowing Myka can take care of herself, he just hopes Helena can, considering how pissed Myka seems. Then again, he is familiar with Helena's mercurial moods so maybe she can hold her own.

"Well, I could use a burger. I think I'll just…" He notices neither one is looking at him.

"Yeah, call me when you figure out whatever this" He gestures between them, "is." With one last look, he heads out the door.

Dark eyes are narrowed as they appraise the woman before her. Helena knows this has been brewing for a while, she just never expected Myka to blow a fuse during a mission. Correction, during a mission, and in front of anyone. She sighed to herself, better to lance this boil now and get it over with.

"Myka, I know you're angry with me and I know why." She meets furious green eyes. They are darker green than she has ever seen, and boring a hole right into her. _They are so expressive. _

"No, Helena, I don't think you know why. I don't think you have a clue about why I am angry."

"You're angry with me because I flirted with that barista at the coffee shop." She knew sooner or later Myka would have to come to terms with her attraction to Helena. Seems like now was that time.

"That's ridiculous! Why on earth would I be upset about that? If you want to date some bottle blonde with more breasts that brains, be my guest. I don't care." Myka turned away, her anger suddenly gone. Her shoulders slumped as she let out the breath she had been holding.

Helena took a cautious step toward her and reaching out a tentative hand, she grazed Myka's shoulder. The other woman flinched away from her touch.

"Myka, please look at me." It broke her heart seeing her like this. Since the day they met, they'd had this immediate connection. Helena wasn't blind or stupid. She knew Myka felt the attraction, she also knew the other woman was so very confused about it. Helena was also knew she was responsible for a lot of it. It was so hard not to flirt with her. It embarrassed and flustered the agent, it was simply adorable, and Helena couldn't seem to stop it.

Myka turned around, "Helena, I don't want to do this now, or ever, really. Let's just get Pete and return to the warehouse." She refused to meet Helena's eyes as she headed toward the exit.

Helena dropped her hand back to her side and wordlessly followed her.

* * *

A week had gone by since they had retrieved the last artifact. During that time Pete noticed that the women were avoiding each other. He had been tiptoeing around Myka, but had finally decided that he needed to find out what was wrong.

"Mykes, is everything okay?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just making notes on the inventory sheet."

This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. "That's not what I'm talking about. I mean is everything okay with you and H.G.?" He noticed her body stiffen. _Oh boy, hope I did not just step in it._

"Everything is fine with Helena and I, why do you ask?" As soon as the last words left her mouth, she knew they were the wrong ones.

"Well, you know, the whole argument thingy on the last trip and the fact you've been avoiding each other all week. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me. We're partners and you're like my sister. My hot sister, but yeah…" He tried to add some levity to the conversation.

He was looking directly at her when she turned around. His brown eyes were open and honest, "Pete…" She trailed off. She really didn't know what to say. She was confused about what she felt and avoiding Helena all week had depressed her. She didn't like it. It wasn't like her to be melancholy.

His voice was soft when he spoke to her. "Myka, if you like, **like** her, you need to tell her." Startled green eyes met his. "Myka." He continued, "The only one who doesn't know how you feel about H.G., is you."

She was stunned that Pete of all people was the one to point it out. She had thought it was well hidden, both from herself and the others. She should have known that wasn't true. Working and living with people removes any sense of privacy. Heck, she had known more about Pete and Kelly's relationship than she ever wanted to know.

"I don't know what to do, Pete." She looked away as her emotions started to overwhelm her.

Pete stepped toward her and slipping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he said, "Myka, something needs to change. You cannot go on like this, you're unhappy and grouchy. I don't like grouchy Mykes, She's all scary and punchy." He felt her smile against his shoulder. "You two care for each other. It's time you dealt with it."

"Pete, I'm scared."

It was spoken so low he almost missed it. Myka was the strong one. Nothing ever truly scared her, well maybe that one time when he wished her pregnant. No that was pissed Myka, not scared Myka. He searched for something to say, some way to reassure her, and be the voice of understanding and knowledge she needed. Instead, he settled on, "I'll make sure everyone is out of the B&B tonight, I think you and H.G. need to talk."

"I think you're right. Thanks Pete."

He gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "Now, let's get lunch!"

* * *

When Helena returned to the Bed & Breakfast, she first noticed how quite it was. She thought it was odd as there was always someone around, that's the way it was when you shared space with so many people. Deciding to take advantage of the quite, she headed into the kitchen, intent on washing up and preparing a cup of tea. As she rounded the corner, she noticed the teapot already on the stove and her favorite loose-leaf tea on the counter. _So, someone was home, _"Leena?"

"Hi."

The voice came from behind her. She'd know it anywhere. As she turned around, her lips lifted in a smile. "Hello, darling."

"I was making tea, would you join me for a cup?" Myka tried to keep her voice steady as she extended her invitation. She looked at Helena, her gaze distracted by the light blue shirt that was only partially done up, exposing tantalizing freckles. She wondered how many others were hidden under the inventor's clothes. She swallowed and forced her eyes to meet dark, inquisitive ones.

"Does this mean we are no longer avoiding each other?" Helena said, crossing her arms in front of herself. She had noticed where Myka's eyes had lingered, and while she was not opposed to the scrutiny, they needed to clear the air.

"How about you have a seat on the porch swing while I prepare the tea."

"I'd like that." Removing her jacket and placing it over a chair, Helena headed outside.

Myka gathered the tea and a plate of scones that Leena had made and carried the tray to the porch. Pouring them each a cup, she sat down on the swing next to the inventor.

They both sipped their tea in silence for a while. Myka took a deep breath and was about to break the tension in the air when Helena spoke softly.

"I know, darling. You don't need to say anything."

"But I feel like I should. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." Myka chanced a look at Helena. She was surprised to see the sheen of tears in the other woman's eyes. She reached out a hand and gently cupped Helena's cheek. "I… " She faltered for a moment, and after taking a deep breath she continued, "I care about you. I care very much."

Tears trembled in Helena's eyes a moment before they cascaded down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes closed. Reaching up and grasping her locket, she said a silent prayer to herself that she was not making a mistake. When she opened her eyes, she locked her brown ones onto Myka's green orbs, and she spoke.

"Myka, I love you. I have from the first moment we met. If I didn't, do you think we would be having this conversation? Do you think we would have had anything to talk about after Yellowstone? I was so… broken." She took in a shaky breath before finishing, "Without my Christina, without anything to keep me from myself, after all those decades of being locked inside my own head, it only further fractured my psyche. I needed something to keep me grounded, something to make me believe in something, **anything **bigger than myself. I found that in you."

"Oh, Helena." Tears were now falling from Myka's eyes. "I love you, too." With trembling hands she took the teacup from the other woman and set them both down on the porch. With her hands now free, she reached for Helena and pulled the other woman into a hug.

Helena melted into the other woman's embrace. It felt so good to be held. It had been so long since she had been able to enjoy the simple comfort of someone's embrace. The fact that it was Myka's only made it more treasured. Wherever they went from here, she knew that they would do it together.

Bering and Wells, solving puzzles and perhaps saving each other.


End file.
